The present invention relates to a connector for a cable having an inner element, and more particularly, to a connector for a coaxial cable having an inner conductor and an outer conductor separated by a cable dielectric.
With respect to connectors generally, and in particular, connectors suitable for use with coaxial cables, the inner conductor of a coaxial cable is typically terminated in a contact by means of either soldering or crimping. Soldering is time consuming and requires special techniques and experienced personnel in order to prevent cold solder joints and heat transfer damage to the cable dielectric. Crimping eliminates time consuming soldering and the problems associated therewith although crimp tools are expensive, tend to be cumbersome to use, and most crimp tools will only crimp one cable size. Because of these shortcomings, soldering does not lend itself for use in the field and crimping requires installers to carry a number of cumbersome tools with them in the field.
Moreover, soldering and crimping are not fail-safe. It is quite possible, especially for untrained field personnel, to improperly terminate the inner conductor of a coaxial cable to a contact of the connector, thereby creating a faulty electrical connection. The connector field has, therefore, long needed a construction which can be used not only by experienced personnel in the field in a minimum of time without cumbersome tools or other special equipment but also by individual consumers who not only don't have the training for sophisticated assembly or termination procedures but also do not have the tools or special equipment required for soldering or crimping. It is highly desirable, particularly in view of the increasing interest of consumers in equipment utilizing coaxial connectors, to develop connectors which can be used without special tools or skill, while at the same time assuring satisfactory mechanical and electrical connections between a cable and the connector. While prior attempts have been made to provide connectors that eliminate the need for soldering or crimping (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,594), the development and refinement of this general approach has proceeded at a slow pace.